


Hands Of Gold

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Bets & Wagers, Brendol Hux is a Hoe, Brother/Sister Incest, Crack, Drinking, F/M, Father/Son Incest, How Do I Tag, Hux is a Tease, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, It's all implied mostly, M/M, Multi, Reyluxol, Sibling Incest, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylo is making a bet with his friend Poe: he's going to shag the whole Hux family (which, by the way, includes Brendol - the father -, Armitage -the prudish son - and Rey - the daughter). Possibly, all together. The problem is, they like it a bit too much and the bet slowly becomes a long-term arrangement.In other words, a Reyluxol fic only three people at most asked for, and I'm one of them. By the way, I fancast Charles Dance as Brendol Hux. AKA Tywin Lannister!





	Hands Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArmitageRen34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmitageRen34/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Reylux_Summer_Fest_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reylux_Summer_Fest_2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kylo is making a bet with his friend Poe: he's going to shag the whole Hux family (which, by the way, includes Brendol - the father -, Armitage -the prudish son - and Rey - the daughter). Possibly, all together. The problem is, they like it a bit too much and the bet slowly becomes a long-term arrangement.
> 
> No underage sex, no scat kinks, no non-con.

Kylo cursed Poe, the man was infuriating. If only Kylo had not agreed to the ridiculous bet he had made with the annoying, shorter man. Poe was currently laughing his ass off, toppling off the couch in their shared apartment. Kylo could only sigh and sit on an old recliner they had found near a dumpster three years ago.  
  
“It’s not funny, Dameron.”  
  
“Um, yes it is! What happened after they opened the door?” Poe said, catching his breath and wiping tears from his eyes. Kylo resisted the urge to punch his friend on the head. It was not funny, not one bit. No one, after all, wants to be found in bed with a secret lover. Though could he call his bed partner at that moment a lover? Kylo let out an exaggerated sigh and slumped deeper into the recliner.  
“Honestly, I’m trying to forget, Poe” Kylo mumbled…  
  
_Kylo grinned as he slowly thrusted his hips forward, feeling the man beneath him groan as he pushed back against Kylo. While placing light kisses on the pale back,one hand went around to wrap the other’s own member._ __  
__  
“F-fuck, Kylo, stop playing around,” the man said, voice heavy with lust.  Kylo smiled against his shoulder, jutting his hips with the same steady pace. He heard a growl and it only encourages Kylo to torture the other man further. __  
__  
“Brendol, why do you want to rush this? It’s not like your kids are here.” Kylo said, pecking the skin behind Brendol's ear. Kylo leaned back and unsheathed his cock from the warm entrance he’d been engulfed in, just to pound fiercely back in. Brendol threw his head back , shouting out in pleasure. Kylo pumped the man’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts. __  
__  
_“Yes, fuck, faster,” Brendol said, gritting his teeth and biting back moans. Kylo sped up the pace, knowing that the elder man could handle it. It’s not as if it was their first or second time together. The two had been sneaking around and bedding each other for quite a while._ __  
__  
_Brendol was muttering ‘More’ and ‘Faster’ while Kylo tried to not to cum, wanting the other to be undone first. The two kept at it, the bed frame hitting the wall with every other thrust. They’d gotten a complaint from the neighbour once, a pretty middle-aged woman with dyed hair. Kylo had convinced her to let the complaint drop._ __  
_“So close” Brendol said, voice wavering as his body shake._ __  
__  
_“Then let go” Kylo whispered, groaning when Brendol clenched around his girth, spilling into Kylo’s hand and on the bed. Not being able to hold himself up any longer, Brendol plopped down onto the bed. Kylo pulled out, a stream of cum dripping out. Kylo heard the other man mumble something into the pillow he had buried his face in. He was chuckling when he heard a cough from behind. Turning his head around, he froze. In the doorway of the bedroom was Armitage Hux and Rey Hux looking at Kylo and their father in bed._ __  
__  
_Armitage had a cold, harsh glare while Rey was thoroughly stunned, a face of pure shock. Kylo flinched when Armitage moved his mouth to speak but what he said left Kylo in a stupor._ __  
__  
“Father! Again? Why must you always sleep with our boyfriends?” The younger ginger said, stepping forward. Rey followed behind him, crossing her arms on her chest. __  
_Brendol by this point had sat up with some effort, but he looked annoyed with the presence of his children, not disturbed like Kylo was. The older man left the bed, causing Armitage to cover up his sisters' eyes. “Clothes, father, put some on,” Armitage muttered. Brendol simply rolled his eyes. Kylo slowly slid off the bed and crept over to his pile of clothing, not noticing Rey walking over to him._ __  
__  
“How long?” She said, eyes having a mischievous gleam, a knowing smirk on her face. Kylo looked up with one leg in his jeans, balancing himself on the other leg. He blinked and she simply waited for an answer. Kylo quickly glanced at the other men in the room, both father and son seemed to be having a silent conversation. __  
_“A….a while.” He said, hesitating at first._ __  
__  
_“After our first time or before?” She asked, face calm._ __  
__  
_“From the start.” Kylo said, voice devoid of much emotions._ __  
__  
_“So you slept around with all of us.” She said, not asking but reaffirming her own thoughts. Kylo nodded and continued to put all his cloth on._ __  
__  
_“I think it’s best that you leave now, Kylo” Armitage said, eyes still on his father. Kylo didn’t dare stay a moment longer and ran out of the room._ __  
__  
“Wow, and none of them tried to punch or yell at you?” Poe asked, probably hoping for some juicy details of his friend’s tragic situation.  
  
“No! Armitage seemed pretty pissed but mostly at his dad.” Kylo said.  
  
“And he said Brendol had slept with their boyfriends before?” Poe said, unable to contain his curiosity.  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I heard. Kind of weird, right?” Kylo said, wondering what past events must have happened to cause Armie to say such a thing about his father.  
  
“Kind of a man whore, if we’re being honest.” Poe replied, snorting while at it.  
  
Kylo glared at his friend but didn’t try to defend the older man. Who would ever sleep with their children's past lovers? Brendol out of all three Huxes had been the easiest to lay with. Didn’t take much pursuing, probably since it was the older man himself who had come onto Kylo first. One day he’d arrived at the Hux house early to pick up Armitage while Rey was away on a getaway with her friends. Brendol had been the one to open the door when Kylo had knocked since the younger Hux was in the shower.  
  
_“Well hello, you must be the handsome fellow my son insists is only an acquaintance.” He had said, with a curious gleam in his eyes._ __  
__  
_“And you are Armitage's older brother?” Kylo had replied, earning a chuckle and a pat on the back._ __  
__  
_“Smooth talker, this one is! Come in, come in” He said, pulling Kylo in. Kylo had smiled and sat on the sofa. He had seen Brendol head into the kitchen, only to return with two cups._ __  
__  
_“Drink? By the way, my son is in the shower,” He said._ __  
  
“Yes, please,” Kylo had replied, wincing when he tasted the strong brandy. He had seen the other man smile behind his glass. They had sat there for about a minute or two in silence, Brendol's icy eyes raking over Kylo’s body.  Kylo had decided to give a languish stretch, making sure that his shirt had ridden up. The other man's eyes had swiftly gone to Kylo’s toned stomach. He had seen the older man licking his lips.

 __  
_“My son won’t be coming out anytime soon and I’d be a horrid host if I let my guest become bored, would you like some entertainment?” He had simply said, voice eerily calm. Kylo had nodded and spread his thighs apart. It was safe to say that they had plenty of time to get acquainted with each other’s bodies before the younger Hux had finished._ __  
__  
_When Armitage got out of the shower, he was greeted with the sight of his father baking cookies and Kylo watching some home remodeling show.  Not much later after that, the younger men had left together, with Brendol giving Kylo a hidden wink as he closed the door._   
  
Poe’s dog, Bebe, decided at that moment to jump on its owner’s lap, slobbering all over Poe. Kylo had an excuse to laugh at someone else's dismay.  
  
“Ugh, stop Bebe! Drink it up, Solo. We aren’t done yet, how’d you manage to get the ice prince to ever give you the light of day?” Poe said, probably already knowing from the start of the bet that Armitage would have been the hardest challenge in the whole ‘sleep with each member of the Hux household’ bet they’d made months back. The two didn’t get along well, Poe often making jokes at the expense of the ginger’s dignity.  
  
“The fucker requires a lot of patience and determination.” Kylo said soberly, remembering the many menial tasks he had to do to get Armie to accept going on a simple coffee date.  
  
“It’s not as if it was a walk in the park. The man can really be….fucking ruthless. If I commented on the weather, he’d get pissed and say not to waste his time with, I quote, ‘trivial matters that only concern the simple-minded’ in his posh accent.” Kylo said, fond of the other's callous ways - not that he’d tell that to Poe.  
  
“What a typical prick,” Poe said, shaking his head. He’d earned more than a handful of insults from Armitage himself while at work.  The whole situation had begun like that. Poe had made a lame joke that had prickled Armitage, who couldn't usually handle even a little joke, leading to the ginger insulting Poe rather harshly. And things had got heated from then on, Kylo being left to deal with two angered co-workers. Poe had insisted that the ‘Ice Prince’ needed a good fuck and who else would have been willing if not the playboy of the office, Kylo Ren? So, on one alcohol-fueled afternoon, a conversation about a surly ginger had led to the consideration on how he’d probably lighten up if someone was willing to sleep with him. From here, the bet: if Kylo ever managed to melt the icy front, Poe would have paid two months’ worth of rent.  
  
Kylo regretted the way he had insisted he could get to shag Armitage, but he was already sweet talking the man’s younger sister, Rey. Poe had been intrigued to hear about that small detail, knowing the girl loved to make unannounced visits to the office only to irritate her brother without receiving any backlash. Kylo really needed to stop drinking with his old friend, the man was bound to get Kylo into trouble sooner or later.  
  
“He gives good head,” Kylo muttered, grinning when Poe’s face scrunched up.  
  
“No, stop, I don’t want those kinds of details,” Poe said, one hand drifting down to pet his dog.  
  
“What else do you want to know? That Rey is into public sex? She loves the thrill of almost being caught, thinking about it,” Kylo said, smirking when his friend gave him a pointed look.  
  
“I don’t believe you. Rey seems too vanilla.”  
  
“This whole Hux family is crazier than they appear, man. I’m worried they might either kill me for using them or ask if I’d like to have some orgy with them.” Kylo said, only half joking. It was bad enough that he had constantly lied to Rey about her brother, she seemed thrilled he had a ‘friend’ since the man had almost none except for Phasma, a tough lady Kylo enjoyed hitting the gym with.  
  
The two talked for a while after that, Poe going on about his boyfriend Finn and their latest couple outings. Kylo was pleased to have the conversation going in another direction, getting his mind off of having to see Armitage tomorrow at work.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day Kylo walked into the office holding two cups of Starbucks coffee, one simple and black, no sugar and one with hazelnut syrup and an unholy amount of sugar, just the way Armie liked it. He knew he’d have to face the other man sooner or later so he might as well get them both drinks.  
Kylo walked in the direction where he knew Armitage would probably already be buried in papers. He saw Poe chatting up Finn and another coworker, Rose, both laughing at a cheesy joke Poe no doubt had made on the spot. When Kylo reached his destination, he didn’t pause to knock and just entered.  
  
“Who is it now? I told you, Mitaka, I do-” Armitage paused when he looked up and saw Kylo. Both stared at each other for a few seconds. Kylo could hear others making phone calls, some running around the office in a hurry, others laughing. Kylo gulped.  
  
“Is one of those for me or did you come here to drink alone in front of me?” Armitage asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Kylo got out of his funk when the other talked and went to hand over the coffee. He sat down in the chair in front of the desk.  
  
“Let me exp-” Kylo attempted to say.  
  
“No, I don’t need an explanation, my sister loves to steal my boyfriends and my father is...To simply state it, a fucking hoe.” Armitage said, eyes boring into Kylo's ones  
  
“Oh...Well then, I just came here to say, I’m sorry tha-” Kylo said, only to be interrupted yet again.  
  
“That you slept with my family? Or that it started because of a bet with that imbecile, Dameron?” Armitage stated, spitting out ‘Dameron’ like a sour candy.  
  
“Both? Both, I’m sorry I used you. I didn’t think I’d get caught or that it’d last this long.” Kylo said, knowing honesty was the best route to go.  
  
Armitage didn’t speak after that, just went back to reading a letter in front of him. The sudden silence ebbed at Kylo’s patience and conscience. He wanted to know if the man was going to be able to work with Kylo, if Rey was alright herself. He could have called her but he hadn’t got the courage to.  
  
“I don’t see why our arrangement should end.” Armitage said, breaking the silence.  
  
“What?” Kylo said, eyes back on Hux’s own face instead of the photo taken in his days as a university student.  
  
“You know I don’t like repeating myself. I said it doesn’t need to end. Our relationship.” Armitage said once more as if speaking to a child.  
  
“What about your father and sister?” Kylo asked, not quite sure how could he ever maintain a relationship with Armitage while having slept with his father and sibling.  
  
“They don’t want it to end either” Armitage said as if he had not spoken about something scandalous.  
  
Kylo froze. Had he heard it correctly, he wondered. He must've been hallucinating, Kylo thought, because no way any man sane in his mind would say that. Not only was Armitage willing to be with a man who only had gone with him because of a bet, but who had also slept with his family. And said family was also agreeing on not ending their ‘arrangement’.  
  
“You must be kidding me” Kylo bluntly said, not fully comprehending the situation.  
  
Armitage scoffed at that and smirked. It sent shivers down Kylo's spine. The redhead in front of him took a long, dragged out sip of coffee.  
  
“Is that all you need today, Ren? I need to go back to work, you know Snoke won’t take kindly slackers.” Armitage said, body turned away from Kylo and concentration now on his laptop.  
  
“Yes,” is all Kylo said before getting up and leaving. Once out, he made a beeline to his own office, a good distance away in a rather secluded part of the office building. He marched straight to his plushy chair and plopped down on it. He was in a daze, trying to place what had just happened correctly in his head. Was it true? Was Hux now playing Kylo? Was all three of them in on this or was it a bluff? A buzz snapped out Kylo out of his thoughts and caused him to crush his hot cup of coffee. Cursing, Kylo grabbed napkins he’d stored away and reached for his phone.  
  
On the display screen he read, ‘Meet me at 7 pm, my place’- A. Hux.  
  
‘Come over at 7’-Rey of Sunshine.  
  
‘Won’t you join us for dinner, Kylo?’- Brenny H.  
  
Well shit, Kylo thought to himself. What had he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope anyone who comes across this enjoys it and leaves a comment...or not. XD Am I missing tags by the way? Also I'll say it again, I fancast Charles Dance as Brendol Hux!


End file.
